


Coming Home.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, War, Wars End Kiss, kiss meme, scifi ish, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Iwaizumi finally comes home but can't find Daichi.Request from Tumblr from my Kiss Meme (currently closed).





	Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



The slid open in a whoosh with a swipe of his military I.D. against the surface of the touchpad, a gust of controlled air flowed out and against him as he stepped through the now open doorway. They slammed shut behind him tightly but he didn’t removed his helmet until he heard the deafening sucking of the air filter kick in. Stepping forwards as his hands lifted to tap the retractor button of his helmet, Iwaizumi’s eyes were already scanning the rows upon rows of the deceased inside the vast room. Yanking the constricting thing off his head he gave a quick shake of his head, swishing sweat droplets every which way in the process, Iwaizumi swallowed against the feeling of his heart rising in his throat, the back of his eyes burning with unshed tears.

When he’d grown up here this room had been a plant nursery full of remaining greenery and vibrant petals of what had survived the trip from Earth before it became a wasteland of a planet. Now it was a clear definition of death, a sign of an unforgiving frontier that had erupted into too long of a war over a resource humans didn’t truly need but had a greediness to possess. Not one plant, not a flash of beautiful color or green was seen in the whole room as his eyes swept over the area, eyes scanning over the death masks of those nearby.

There was so many piled inside that Iwaizumi felt a moment of panic that he’d never be able to search through and find him on his own...

He’d been recruited quickly into the war as an heir to a warrior family, leaving behind so much when he’d become a rebel and joined the neutrals. As a rebel his head had gained a high price and he’d been on the run for four long years now, only allowed to return now that it was ended and an agreement had been reached, as well as a written confession to his crimes and the ship arrest he was to be placed under for the rest of his life. A price Iwaizumi was more than willing to pay as long as they allowed him to remain with Daichi.

The name caused the tears to build and a tear slipped from the corner of one eyes, sliding slowly down his cheek towards his neck. His attention was grabbed by a person on the far side of the room. A onceover proved them to be a doctor. Medical gloves, white with silver suit made of material and not a mix of metals and rubberized asteroid like his suit was and a clipboard they were solely focused on as the worked down the line of the bodies was a giveaway to their occupation.

“Excuse me,” his voice was thick and they felt foreign to him as he stepped towards them, helmet going from one hand to the other in nervousness. Brown eyes lifted in surprise to meet his, the clipboard lowering to their side as they gave Iwaizumi their full attention after taking in his military grade suit.

“Yes?” Iwaizumi relaxed fractionally at the sound of their soft, rather calming voice.

“I’m… I um, I’m looking for-for someone…” the wide, curious eyes dropped into a sad, hooded look as they stepped forward to lay a gentle hand on his the one that currently held his helmet. They gave it a squeeze in reassurance that they would help as their voice turned into an even softer whisper.

“What’s their name darlin’?” Iwaizumi didn’t care that the tears now slowly fell from his eyes, a sniffle catching the words in his voice as he swallowed, shuddered and took a minute to relax.

“Daichi, Sawamura Daichi,” they nodded and hung the clipboard on one of the hooks attached to one of the beds next to them, snapping off the gloves that were tossed into a waste basket under another bed as he clicked the pen closed and shoved it behind an ear. They leaned in to squeeze his hand one more time before pulling and stepping away.

“I’ll check for you,”

“Thank you,” his voice was so soft he was unsure if the person even heard him as they walked towards a door and went through it. Iwaizumi’s memories reminded him that through it and three doors down was the lounge area he’d first laid eyes on Daichi. They’d been sixteen, maybe seventeen, and the Karasuno had run into trouble, sending out a distress call. The Aoba Johsai had been the only one to bother responding though there had been closer ships. For a month while they helped the ship dwellers, nicknamed the ‘Flightless Crows’, Iwaizumi and Daichi developed a strong bond.

They kept in touch even during times when they were galaxies away and the signal was scattered at best. Their engagement had been a secret until the war began and Iwaizumi was recruited. An engaged or married couple ensured that one of the spouses, or to-be spouses, was safe from forced recruitment if a need rose. As soon as he got the letter of his impending future he’d registered Daichi under his paperwork against Daichi’s pleading not to. 

If the engagement hadn’t of caused him to be exiled from his family, joining the rebels definitely had. None of his old shipmates or family, outside of Tooru, had reached out at any point in the last few years.

Raising a hand to his chest he hitched in a breath as he closed his eyes, knees shaking as he fought off the urge to just fall to the floor and weep.

After returning to the Aoba Johsai he’d been informed that Daichi had been relocated here when his own ship had gone down in the war. The Karasuno ship dwellers were scattered and some had fallen in the war when all ships, including the Aoba, had been raided. But he hadn’t been told which of the Karasuno had been killed.

Soft, quick footsteps echoed through the room as someone drew closer. Guessing it was the doctor from before Iwaizumi didn’t bother looking up just yet, couldn’t find the energy or, quite honestly, the will as the prospect of Daichi being long dead filled his heart and began killing it cell by cell. Ache and pain vibrating through him in sharp pangs with every heartbeat.

“Hajime!” the voice filled the air and clung to his ears like a ghostly entity, his eyes snapping open and whole body turning in what felt like slow motion as his jaw dropped in disbelief. He didn't have time to question his own senses as a body was blurrily running into him and grasping his tightly. His heart surged and flooded with wave after wave of mixed emotions as he heard Daichi’s own, very real, voice babbling out wet words against his chest. Dropping the helmet to the floor, uncaring of the noisy crash it caused when it hit the surface, he pulled Daichi even more firmly into his chest in a nearly suffocating grip. Breathing in his scent and finally allowing his knees to buckle under him as Daichi struggled to keep them both standing. The overwhelming sense of finally, finally, being home washed over him as he began to sob.

It took what felt like years until Iwaizumi calmed down enough to pull back and look down into Daichi’s slightly aged face. Dark bags under his eyes told him that Daichi hadn’t been sleeping properly for a long time, a few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth showed the stress of war and most likely the result of losing those he considered family as well as the ship he grew up trying to keep running with everything he had within himself. And now it was gone.

“Daichi,” their lips collided in a slow drag. It was less of a kiss and more of them just feeling each other after too long of an absence. They cupped each others faces gently, their noses brushing together in between the ‘kisses’ when they felt the need to take a quick breath. Eyes closed and just relaxing into the warmth radiating off of each other as they stood close enough to make sure every inch they could get touched. 

Even when they couldn’t breath and had to stop moving their lips together to draw in oxygen they didn’t back away. Still cupping each others faces in their work hardened hands, eyes connected despite it hurting their eyes and all they could see was a blur, they breathed into the others mouths in quick, shallow puffs. 

“I thought you were gone, I came home to find out you’d been relocated and… and I heard...” Daichi nuzzled his nose against Iwaizumi’s in reassurance that he was there, that he was real and they were finally together. “Karasuno’s gone… I’m so sorry,”

Before Daichi could respond, a small gasp in shock filtered between them and hung in the air. Pulling away just far enough for Iwaizumi to look over his shoulder he met the warm brown eyes of the doctor from earlier. They blushed and ducked their head away to give them a small sense of privacy.

“I see you found who you were looking for,”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi and Daichi replied together, their eyes connecting, wet and shining with a fresh set of unshed tears, mouths lifting softly into happy, relieved smiles.

“I’m glad,” the doctor bowed, though the two didn’t notice as they went in for another embrace. 

“Me too,” Iwaizumi whispered.

Smiling softly he turned and left the room, giving them a few more minutes alone to be happy. The image of the two figures standing in the middle of a room surrounded with heartache and death becoming a small flicker of hope in his mind that their futures were finally turning brighter again.


End file.
